I won't say I'm in Love
by Hidden Fairy
Summary: A song fic between Katara and Toph, with the song from Disney's Hercules. Both benders discuss a certain Avatar and debate a certain water-benders denial. Please R/R Kataang based.


**Well here it is! My first Avatar fic. This is a song fic to Meg's song from the Disney movie Hercules, 'I won't say I'm in Love'. _Italics _are the song lyrics and I have just encorperated them into the dialog. Toph plays the annoying yet wise Muses.**

**If you like it, review it. **

**Disclaimer: Sadly I own nothing to do with Avatar, except the DVD's I payed for... **

**Enjoy.**

* * *

-I won't say I'm in love-

Katara flopped down beside the young earth-bender, sighing as she did and then quickly grinning as the young Avatar her thoughts constantly revolved around, walked past. Her smile dropped as Aang continued walking.

"_If there's a prize for rotten judgment_," She turned to face Toph, _"I guess I've already won that." _Toph sighed now, and rolled her sightless eyes.

"Your date didn't go well with that earth-bending boy then Sugar-Queen?" Toph asked, not really caring, but asking anyway. Katara hmphed and crossed her arms before starting her rant again.

"_No man is worth the aggravation"_ Aang walked passed again, smiling at the water-bender and Katara couldn't help but blush and smile back. Toph grinned as she felt the earth heat up with Katara's blush and her heartbeat quicken. "No!" the dark skinned girl spoke again, turning to Toph as she laughed at Katara's reaction to the Avatar.

"_That's ancient history, been there, done that!"_

Toph groaned and threw away the rock she had been shaping in her hands.

"_Who'd'ya think you're kiddin'"_ she said harshly_. "He's the Earth and heaven to you. Try to keep it hidden,"_ Toph scorned as she spoke the last sentence "_Honey, I can see right through you…_Well, not literally see, but I'm picken' up on some crazy vibrations." She grinned evilly and Katara glared daggers at the younger girl, not that she saw them, and continued speaking.

"_Girl, ya can't conceal it. I know how ya feel and…"_ she stopped and turned her head towards the young Avatar, who was now doing push ups one handed a few yards away, causing Toph to raise an eyebrow and roll her eyes again.

"_Who you're thinking of"_ As she said this she jerked her head in the direction of the Avatar. Toph felt Katara bulk.

"What? _No chance, no way,"_ but as the water-bender spoke she turned to watch the topic of their discussion and smiled flirtatiously in his direction but felt Toph watching her with sightless eyes and turned away from the bald monk.

"_I won't say it, no, no."_ and she threw a pebble at the earth-bender. Toph just laughed at took advantage of the chance to tease the older girl. She put her hand to her forehead as if she were a fragile lady about to faint and said in a sickeningly sweet voice.

"_You swoon, you sigh, why deny it, uh-_ergh!" she made retching noises at the end, but she still felt Katara's denial.

"_It's too cliché, I won't say I'm in love."_

"I can tell your lying." Toph said in a sing-song voice, laughing again as another pebble was thrown in her direction, hitting her foot. Katara lay back and look up into the endless blue sky, her mind thinking back to Jet and even others whom she had kept a secret. Sighing loudly Katara watched as a flock of Peligulls glided overhead.

"_I thought my heart had learned its lesson" _The Water-bender turned to Toph again, expecting a little sympathy but getting none. _"It feels so good when you start out,"_

"Well I wouldn't know Sugar-Queen, it's always felt the same with me and Sokka, but if you don't hurry up and finish talking, _you _won't be feeling to good yourself." Replied Toph, knowing that her friend wanted some sympathy but could not really be bothered.

"_My head is screaming 'get a grip, girl!' Unless you're dying to cry your heart out! Oh!"_ Katara grabbed her hair and pulled.

"Oh Katara! Just shut up! _You keep on denying, who you are and how you're feeling!" _Toph scowled and continued, never believing in being anything but yourself. "Well, _baby, I'm not buyin'. Hon, I saw ya hit the ceiling." _

Katara remained silent, listening to Toph and watching the Avatar out of the corner of her eye, knowing that what the earth-bender was saying was true.

"Listen Katara, _face it like a grown up! When ya gunna own up that you've got, got, got it bad?"_ Toph repeated the words to try and stick it in the princess's skull, but just sighed when she felt the water-bender's hesitation. She wasn't listening to her.

"_No chance, no way_ Toph! _I won't say it. No, NO!" _Katara hissed the NO! out, because at the time she was going to say it Aang and Sokka both glanced in their directions to see what was going on. Aang smiled at Katara again as the water-bender sat up and Toph felt the vibrations. Sokka winked at his earth-bender and she also felt vibrations from him, making her grin. The grin faded however when she turned back to Katara.

"Katara, just _give up, give in."_ She leant over and grabbed Katara's hands. _"Check the grin! You're in love."_

Katara hadn't missed the wink from her brother aimed at Toph.

"It worked so well for you and Sokka. Aang and I, we're best friends. _This scene won't play._ So I won't say it." Katara stopped and realised the opening she had left for Toph.

"Won't say what Sugar-Queen?"

"You know very well what I won't say." The water-bender hissed.

"No, I don't think I do, why not enlighten me?"

"_I won't say I'm in love!"_

"Oh come off it Katara! Every time you see him, _you're doin flips, read my lips; you're – in - love."_

"_You're way off base, I won't say it!"_

"Katara, I swear some times you can be so infuriating!" Toph growled, frustration wearing her temper thin.

"_Get off my case _Toph! _I won't say it!"_

Strong arms suddenly grabbed Toph, she hadn't even realised Sokka was coming over to her, trying to get her attention and turn it on him.

"Maybe you could pay me a little more attention?" The young man said, and began dragging her away as her temper cooled and she grinned. Katara sighed.

Toph spoke again, _"Girl, don't be proud, it's ok…"_ Toph felt Katara roll her eyes and start to heat up in anger, probably thinking the earth-bender was completely tactless and was about to speak out loud.

Toph just lipped the words. _"You're in love."_ before turning her attention to Sokka.

Katara groaned loudly, _"Oh."_ and flopped to her back.

"Hey Katara? Want to do some water-bending?" Aang stood in his pants only, watching her curiously. Katara sighed, not in annoyance, but in resignation to what Toph had said.

"Sure!" she replied, stripping off her outer robe and pants so that she now stood in her under clothes she usually wore while water-bending. She raced towards the Avatar as she thought _'At least out loud, I won't say I'm in love.'

* * *

_

**Here's hoping you all liked it. **

**Hidden Fairy**

**Ps. If any readers happen to be ones waiting for a new chapter to my Daine and Numair fic 'Now that war is Done' I apologise profusely, Uni is starting to get in the way of my fics, but I am hoping to get a new chap up soon.**


End file.
